Go Fish
by Regina Hyde
Summary: When Snow, Emma and Regina return to Snow's apartment drunk from a night out it falls on David and Regina (the more sober of the 3) to make sure the others get to bed safely. Afterwards, they end up spending an interesting evening together! Evil Charming One Shot, rated M, NSFW!


**WARNING: Rough sex and dirty talk if you carry on! NSFW**

Bang!

David jumped as he heard the door crash, instinctively reaching for the gun in his holster. Sometimes he worried that he was becoming far too reliant on new technology. There were a few more crashes and David held his breath, creeping towards the landing so he could look down the stairs. His hand tightened on the gun as a lamp hit the floor but quickly relaxed when he heard giggling. He made his way downstairs and switched on the light. He was greeted by a guilty looking Snow, Regina and Emma, all leaning heavily on each other.

"Shhhhh, David's asleep" stage whispered Snow and Emma burst into another fit of giggles.

Regina snorted, shoving Snow to one side causing her to stumble and Regina quickly grabbed her before she toppled over.

"You guys have fun?" asked David, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

"Come on ladies, bed time" said Regina, rolling her eyes at him.

She appeared to have herself a lot more together and David was grateful, as he wasn't sure the other two would have got home alive without her help in their current condition. He stepped aside as Regina shepherded the pair upstairs.

"Come on Emma, bedtime"

He sat down on the sofa, deciding it was better to stay out of their way. A few minutes and several crashes later, Regina made her way down the stairs.

"All settled?" he stood up to meet her.

"Looks like you're sleeping on the sofa tonight!" she said, grinning a little.

David groaned a little and ran a hand through his hair, "Hey Regina?"

"Yeah?" she asked, rolling her eyes as if rushing him to get to his point.

"Thank you for doing this. It means a lot, I know Snow's under a lot of stress with Neal and especially Emma and Hook. How are they doing?"

"They seemed to enjoy the night, as you can tell. I think they'll get there, especially Emma, just give her time. Trust me, she'll get over it" suddenly Regina's voice got quieter and David knew she was thinking about Robin.

Instinctively, he said "Do you want to stay?"

Anything to keep her mind from going there, she'd been through a lot of shit, something he knew better than anyone, and she deserved to be happy. She looked taken aback by his suggestion and he quickly clarified, "We can play cards or something, I'm not exactly tired!"

She stared for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few seconds, before nodding slightly and sitting down on the sofa. Breathing out, he reached into a draw and pulled out a pack of cards.

"How about go fish?" he asked, turning back to face her.

Somehow she had managed to find and pour herself and evidently him a glass of red wine in the time it had taken him to retrieve the deck. She took a sip before tilting her head to one side, "sure, why not?"

* * *

"Do you have any..." David paused to assess his cards, "threes?"

"Go fish" smirked Regina, finishing off her glass of wine and pouring herself and him another, "Do you have any sevens?"

"Damn" he muttered, handing her the last 2 sevens she needed to complete the set.

She grinned triumphantly as she placed down her 6th set.

"How are you so good at this?" he asked, staring at his measly one set.

"Just luck I guess" but her gleeful smirk told him otherwise.

A few more rounds passed, and once Regina had thrashed David and won the game she sat back.

"You know, I have an idea as to how we can make this a little more interesting" she sipped her wine and watched as David cocked an eyebrow at her, "Strip go fish, every time someone gets a set, the other has to remove an item of clothing"

The thought sent blood racing around his body. Now the wine was getting to her! He didn't know whether it was the wine, or the fact it was 1am or maybe even something deeper routed. All he knew was that he replied, "You're on"

Regina won the first round and David slowly peeled off one sock, giving her a mock seductive look which made her giggle. Second round, there goes the other sock. Third round and he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the sofa behind him. He watched as Regina's eyes traced his arm muscles and well toned stomach appreciatively. The look has blood flowing south and he can feel his pants getting tighter. The next round went to him and he watched as Regina slowly slid off her jacket. This was followed by her reaching up under her dress and sliding her tights slowly down her legs before letting them drop to the floor. Now he was in real trouble, her soft creamy skin was exposed and he felt colour rushing to his cheeks. He didn't know what he was doing but he couldn't stop.

"Any 5s?" he asked, his mouth dry.

"Go fish" she replied, and he could have sworn her voice had dropped a few tones to a sultry whisper, "Any 8s?"

"Go fish" he licked his lips apprehensively.

Both had reached a fairly critical point, where anything else removed would cross a line that they were unlikely to be able to come back from.

"Any 3s"

"Go fish"

The tension in the room was mounting higher and higher as they game continued, he could barely breath.

"Any 6s?"

He handed her the 6 of spades and triumphantly she placed all 4 onto the table. She stared at him, as if daring him to make his move. Adjusting on the sofa, he unbuttoned his flies and slid the jeans down his legs leaving them in a pile on the floor. His excitement was now clearly visible and he could have sworn her eyes widened as she took in the prominent bulge.

"Any 7s?" he asked, drawing her eyes back up to his face, then down to her cards. Slowly, she plucked 2 cards from her deck and handed them to him.

Unable to contain his excitement, he slapped the set down on the table. Maintaining direct eye contact, she placed her hand behind her and slid the zipper of her dress down. Then slowly she peeled it off, one shoulder strap at a time until the soft material lay in a bundle at her feet. There she sat, on his sofa in nothing but black lace. The swell of her breasts peeking out from over the top off the lace bra looked unbelievably tempting and the skimpy panties left little to the imagination. His eyes widened as he took his time to take in every part of her slowly and a blush crept to her cheeks as she moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue. It was when he noticed the bulge of her erect nipples straining against the fabric that he let out a low strangled groan.

"See something you like, Sherriff?" Regina's low sultry growl washed over him causing him to become impossibly harder. She stood up and made her way over to him. His breath caught in his throat, anticipating her next move. She slid herself onto his lap slowly, eventually allowing her hot core to sit above his hard dick. She exhaled deeply and he groaned again a little louder this time. Slowly, she began to grind herself against him, pushing her breasts up so they were right in his face. He couldn't take it anymore. He shoved his face in the valley of her breasts, kissing and sucking any skin he could reach making her groan loudly. A sound of pure sin that had him reveling. He grabbed her firm ass and squeezed as she rode him through their underwear a little harder gasping and letting out little moans as she did. Eventually, he reached behind her and undid her bra, throwing the lacy fabric aside and clamping his lips around a nipple, lightly scraping his teeth over it. Her head fell backwards as she moaned loudly. He released her nipple with a wet pop and gave similar treatment to the other.

"David" she moaned out, unable to control herself.

Then she reached into his pants and grabbed a hold of his thick member. Her eyes widened as she realised it was thicker and longer than she had thought and she softly stroked it, causing his eyes to roll back. She slid the boxers down, letting him spring free into her welcoming hand. A little dot of precum appeared, which she leaned down and carefully lapped up with her soft tongue causing him to gasp. Then he tightly grabbed hold of her panties and pulled hard, causing the fabric to rip down the middle and he threw the ruined garment to one side. He could already see her glistening and running a finger along her lips it was quickly coated.

"Mmmm Regina, you are so wet for me" he murmured and she groaned a response as he aligned his hips with her slick entrance. Then in one smooth motion he released her, allowing her to fully impale herself on him. She cried out, feeling him fill her and he grunted in reply, loving how hot and tight she felt. Grabbing her hips he began to guide her, causing her to roll backwards and forwards on top of him. She moaned loudly, as her instincts took over and she rode him harder and faster.

"Oh god Regina yes. Ride me harder. God, you're so fucking tight" he reached up and grabbed a fistful of hair pulling her head back and making her moan.

"David" she cried, as he felt her tighten.

"Ride me harder Regina. Oh god. Yes. Yes. Yes" he cried as she felt her move faster.

"David!" her voice was a few tones higher and he knew she was getting close. Suddenly, he felt her walls clamp down around him and she bit down on his shoulder to stop from screaming as her orgasm hit her with full force. It was all David could do not to explode right there but he wanted his to last as long as possible. He let her ride out her high, moaning and whining into his ear until her breathing was a little steadier. Then without a word, he lifted her up and carried her to the counter. He stood her in front of it and forcefully pushed her head down so she was bending over it, presenting her round tight ass to him. Spreading her legs, he pushed into her from behind causing them both to cry out again. He began to slam into her hard, the sound of slapping skin filling the apartment. He couldn't resist, he gave her ass a hard slap and was greeted with a groan of pleasure.

Bending over he whispered into her ear, " Do you like that Regina? Do you like it when I spank you?"

"Yes" she breathed back.

There was something about being in complete control of the former queen that turned him on more and more, "Say it Regina, tell me you love it when I spank you"

"I love it when you spank me" she groaned, her head spinning to fast to even argue with the smug prince.

"Call me daddy" he slapped her hard.

"Yes daddy, oh god please spank me, fuck me harder please please please!" she cried loudly.

Her words set fireworks through him. He quickly landed a series of hard slaps on her perfect round ass as she cried, "Yes daddy yes"

He felt her clamp around him once again and as she screamed out his name her orgasm hitting her hard. He continued to slam into her, slapping her hard until he felt himself begin to stiffen. Quickly, he pulled out and roughly spun Regina over. Watching her breasts bounce as she panted hard, he grabbed hold of himself and began to pump vigorously.

"Talk to me" he ordered, as he pumped himself.

"Oh daddy please cum for me, cum for me daddy. Oh yes daddy. Harder daddy" she moaned and that was enough.

He felt himself stiffen, and with a grunt he squirted his entire load. His hot cum went flying, landing all over Regina, her breasts, her stomach, her face, her hair and her pussy. Leaning heavily on the counter he caught his breath as he looked at the sight before him. There she was, the former queen lying breathless on the counter top, covered head to foot in his hot cum. She was his, he had marked her. They stared at each other, chests heaving and eyelids heavy. God knows what would happen in the morning, but for now both merely basked in the afterglow, feeling deliciously hazy and unbelievably satisfied.


End file.
